


O olhar

by BbSis



Series: Micro contos lésbicos de cada dia [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Microfic, sonho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbSis/pseuds/BbSis
Summary: Uma garota observa a outra. Até que o inevitável acontece.
Series: Micro contos lésbicos de cada dia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1136054





	O olhar

Mais uma vez acordei assustada com as imagens do sonho que tive. Lá estava ela, encostada ao balcão com os braços levemente cruzados, ou seria atrás do balcão, com o rosto e o olhar fixos em minha direção. Por vezes a iluminação direta em sua cabeça lhe dava um ar sombrio. Era a sexta vez seguida que sonhava com ela. Revirei-me na cama, mas foi impossível dormir novamente.

Nossas lojas ficam de frente uma pra outra em um centro comercial. A dela é um café chique onde todos trabalham uniformizados; a minha, não importa. Como todo e qualquer grande centro comercial, sempre rolam fofoquinhas e troca de olhares, pessoas observando umas as outras.

Lembro de tê-la achado fofa com um corte de cabelo, uma franjinha que quase lhe cobria os olhos. Quando troquei palavras com ela pela primeira vez, reparei que seus olhos eram de um azul levemente acinzentado, com a borda da iris um pouco mais escura que o resto. Fiquei fascinada com aqueles olhos que me encaravam de forma enigmática. 

Porém sua atitude me foi um choque. Invasão de espaço pessoal e ouvir um "meu amor" não estavam na minha lista de ações corriqueiras. Ainda não estão. Ao comentar com as meninas do trabalho, elas disseram "essa garota quer seu corpo nú". Claro que eu ri de tal afirmação. Quem em sã consciência ia querer algo assim? 

Com o passar do tempo passei a olhar mais pra direção do café. E realmente ela estava sempre olhando em nossa direção. As vezes era bem daquele jeitinho que via no meu sonho, de certa forma sombria. 

Por causa da proximidade de nossos gerentes, os funcionários de ambas as lojas interagiam relativamente com frequência. Mas a grande ironia é que me pego olhando pra lá com mais e mais frequência. E quase sempre a flagro olhando. Não importa realmente.

Um dia me peguei observando seus movimentos. Ia no caixa e voltava, entrava por uma porta atrás do balcão e saía. Eles entram com frequência naquela porta; imagino que seja uma dispensa ou algo assim, já que a cozinha fica para o outro lado. E toda a sua concentração me fascinava. Não sei ao certo quando isso começou a acontecer, eu me interessar em ficar olhando.

Para meu espanto, me imaginei uma vez indo lá em uma hora de pouco ou nenhum movimento e ao invés dela me perguntar o pedido, ela simplesmente me puxaria pela mão e me levaria até além daquela porta. Na penumbra do quarto, ela me encostaria delicadamente na parede, grudaria seu corpo no meu e me beijaria devagar. Um beijo lento e revelador. E logo um calor e uma necessidade subiriam. Suas mãos apalpariam minha cintura, explorariam até minhas coxas e ousariam apertar minha bunda, aproximando nossos quadris.

Já minhas mãos, a princípio pousariam em seu quadril e a medida que nossa temperatura subiria, a pressão em meus dedos aumentaria. Até a urgência de subir minhas mãos para seus ombros e apertar, deslizando meus dedos pelas suas costas como que arranhando. A essa altura, estaríamos abafando nossos gemidos com os movimentos frenéticos de nossos lábios. Até que a necessidade nos deixaria e nos afastaríamos trêmulas. Uma inalada profunda e um ajeitar de roupas e nada acontecera. Estaríamos novamente fora do deposito. Eu pediria uma torta e um chá de hortelã, e nada acontecera.

Pisquei algumas vezes espantada com a minha imaginação. Depois disso, tentei evitar olhar para a direção do café. 


End file.
